<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who is in Control by MoonlightBreeze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675481">Who is in Control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBreeze/pseuds/MoonlightBreeze'>MoonlightBreeze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood is such a sub jfc, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Don't be alarmed, Fluff, Hair-pulling, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Mild Painplay, Not Canon Compliant, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub Alec Lightwood, Tags Are Hard, Teasing, Tired Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, Training, Tumblr Prompt, basically just a lot of smut, but not super dark, no beta we die like men, oh and we're pretending Magnus still has his magic, oh but also at the end, or lack thereof, some of Magnus's teasing can get a bit dark, there was an attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBreeze/pseuds/MoonlightBreeze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After their failed attempt at training, Magnus follows Alec back to his bedroom and shows him who is in control. </p><p>Or, 1.5k+ words of kinky Malec smut with some fluffy post-sex cuddles at the end.</p><p> </p><p>~ requested by an anon on Tumblr ~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who is in Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, guys! I'm back with another prompt fill from Tumblr! It took me ages to write this because I'm so bad at smut and I'm such a terrible procrastinator. Nevertheless, here I am!</p><p>This was requested by an anon on Tumblr: <i>Could you write a fic that's set after the training scene? That scene got me so hot and bothered and made me feel so many things</i></p><p>Please keep in mind that this is only my third time writing smut. Constructive criticism is welcomed, just be kind about it &lt;3 Also, I realised about two paragraphs away from the ending that Magnus doesn't have his magic when they train together. I decided to not bother with changing it because I liked how it turned out. I hope you don't mind me ignoring canon, oops. </p><p>Without further ado, let's get on to the story! I really hope you like this! Kudos make my day and comments validate my existence, so please feel free to leave those, if you want :) And as always, I hope you have a wonderful day/night!</p><p>~ Em</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It happened so quickly that Magnus had no time to process it; in the breath of a second, he was pressed against the wall and Alec’s lips were on his, hot and feverish and <i>wanting</i>. Magnus leaned into him, giving back as much as Alec was taking. Their tongues fought a battle for dominance, which Magnus, of course, won. Magnus slipped his hands underneath Alec’s t-shirt, wanting to feel the hard muscles that were all his to enjoy. The thought that they were still in the training room where anyone could see them, witness their debauchery, didn’t occur to him; his haste to feel Alec’s skin against his was far too great to consider potential consequences.</p><p>It was Alec who pulled away, panting, and ordered, “Bedroom.” He left quickly, stopping at the doorway to readjust himself, which made Magnus smirk. He loved it when his Shadowhunter got authoritative. </p><p>It was adorable.</p><p>Magnus checked to make sure his jacket still covered his crotch and hurried after his lover. </p><p>When Magnus arrived at Alec’s bedroom, he was pleased and unsurprised to see that Alec had already stripped completely. His boyfriend reclined on his bed in a serpentine slouch, presenting himself to Magnus. Magnus had to fight to stave off the growl that wanted to escape him at the sight of his Shadowhunter looking so pretty for him. </p><p>He let the jacket fall from his waist and discarded the gloves he’d been wearing for their derailed training session. The rest of his clothes stayed on. There was something incredibly arousing about Alec being naked while he was clothed. It was just one of the many ways Magnus liked to remind Alec who he belonged to and what his place was. </p><p>“Kneel,” Magnus ordered, and he couldn’t help the groan that escaped him when Alec immediately fell to his knees at Magnus’s feet. </p><p>“Good boy,” Magnus praised, running his fingers through Alec’s thick black hair. Alec keened and leaned into the touch greedily. </p><p>Though aware of little else other than Magnus, Alec heard the telltale snick of a lock clicking into place. The hints of blue sparking at Magnus’s fingertips confirmed his theory, and Alec blushed furiously. It was one thing to be so turned on that his eyes blew wide and he surrendered himself to Magnus without a second thought. It was quite another to be so turned on that he forgot to lock his bedroom door. </p><p>“Stop overthinking,” Magnus ordered when he noticed the glazed, distant look in his Shadowhunter’s eyes. </p><p>Alec grinned up at him. It shouldn’t be hot that Magnus knew what he was thinking, but it was. It definitely was.</p><p>Alec fumbled with the buttons on Magnus’s pants, sneaking a hand between his legs to palm himself for some much-needed relief. </p><p>Magnus swatted his hand away from his crotch and used magic to get his pants down. Alec huffed, but he couldn’t keep the lust from his eyes, and Magnus knew it. </p><p>“I want to blow you,” Alec breathed. “Can I, Magnus? Please?”</p><p>Magnus tsk-ed and said, “How do you phrase that question, Alexander? We’ve talked about this.”</p><p>A rosy blush coloured Alec’s cheeks, and he felt heat rush towards his groin at the mention of their most recent conversation about sex. </p><p>“Please, can I blow you, sir?”</p><p>Magnus hummed in approval. “Much better. And yes, you may.”</p><p>Alec reached forward greedily and yanked Magnus’s boxers down, eager to have him in his mouth. Magnus’s dick sprang free, already hard and leaking. Alec’s pupils grew wide and he leaned forward, taking half of Magnus into his mouth in one go. </p><p>Magnus couldn’t stop the groan from escaping as Alec’s tongue ran along the underside of his dick. Alec removed his hands from his groin when Magnus shot him a glare made to guilt arrogant gods, and moved them to Magnus’s cock to make up for what he couldn’t take. </p><p>Magnus tangled his fingers in Alec’s hair, pulling at the fuck-messy strands. Alec moaned at the pain, and the sound vibrated down Magnus’s cock, causing him to thrust into the wetness of Alec’s mouth. </p><p>Alec gagged, but he didn’t pull back. Magnus beamed proudly at him. “Good boy,” he muttered. “What a good little slut for me.”</p><p>Alec moaned and took Magnus deeper. Magnus reached between them to stroke Alec as a reward for his behaviour, and Alec responded by teasing his tongue along Magnus’s slit. Magnus groaned as he felt his dick hit the back of Alec’s throat. Alec gagged again, but he still didn’t pull back. </p><p>“Look at you, taking it for me like such a good boy,” Magnus praised. He stroked Alec faster, and the Shadowhunter whimpered, bucking into Magnus’s fist. </p><p>Magnus reached for the nape of Alec’s neck and pulled him off of his dick with a slight pop. Alec’s eyes were wild and filled with lust and arousal, and he looked deliciously confused. His lips were swollen and pink and slicked with spit. Magnus had to resist the urge to lick his lips at the sight of him. </p><p>“What was that for?” Alec complained petulantly. </p><p>“I don’t want to finish in your mouth, Alexander,” Magnus said simply. “I want to finish in <i>you</i>.”</p><p>Alec swallowed a moan and obediently moved to lay on the bed with his ass in the air. Magnus smirked and used magic to remove the rest of his clothes before climbing onto the bed and straddling Alec. </p><p>Alec groaned and tried to push back on the finger that Magnus inserted into his hole, his thighs clenching around an invisible length. Magnus made a disapproving sound and swatted him playfully. “Be a good boy, Alexander,” Magnus crooned. “I promise I’ll make it worth your while.”</p><p>Alec felt his dick, trapped between his stomach and the bedsheets, twitch at Magnus’s words. Magnus inserted another finger and began to scissor Alec open, laying kisses on his exposed back and cheeks as he worked. </p><p>By the time Magnus had Alec sufficiently prepped, Alec was a moaning mess beneath him. He writhed on the sheets, and the moans that he emitted were practically <i>sinful</i>. Magnus combed his fingers through his Shadowhunter’s hair, muttering filthy promises and lustful declarations of love.</p><p>“Please, Magnus,” Alec gasped. “P-Please, want you in me.”</p><p>“So impatient,” Magnus teased as he applied lube and lined himself up with Alec’s hole. “I believe you know what’s missing from that sentence, Alexander?”</p><p>“Please, sir!” Alec cried. “Please fuck me!”</p><p>“As you wish, pretty boy,” Magnus said, and he slammed into Alec, burying himself up to the hilt in his Shadowhunter’s ass. </p><p>Alec moaned and immediately began to push back on Magnus’s cock, desperate for friction. Magnus grabbed Alec’s hips hard enough to leave bruises and began to roll his hips into Alec. Alec keened and let his head fall to the side as he shouted Magnus’s name. </p><p>“Look at you, taking everything I give you like a good boy,” Magnus said, watching with a smirk as Alec’s mouth fell open, a litany of ‘please’ and ‘yes’ and ‘sir’ escaping from it. </p><p>“You’ve been such a good boy tonight,” Magnus continued, holding tightly to Alec’s hips as he thrust into the tightness of his boyfriend’s ass. Alec’s lips contorted into a proud grin, and he held back nothing when Magnus laid a firm smack to his ass. </p><p>“Oh, sir, yes, god!” Alec moaned. His eyes were closed and he wore a slack-jawed expression that Magnus could only call fuck-stupid. Magnus grinned to himself in a halfway predatory manner and thrust into Alec once more. Alec moaned and clenched around him. Tears leaked from his eyes, and he lost all ability to form coherent sentences as Magnus shoved him into the headboard again and again. </p><p>“You like this?” Magnus growled into Alec’s ear. “You like being tossed around like this, huh?” Alec let out a choked moan that sounded a lot like, “Yes!”</p><p>“You like being impaled on my cock, on your knees for a Downworlder?” Magnus continued. “If only the Clave could see you now - Alec Lightwood, reduced to a horny, desperate mess by his warlock.” Alec clutched the headboard so tightly that his knuckles began to turn white. </p><p>“Please, sir!” he managed through various sounds of pleasure. “Please, please, please, sir - ”</p><p>“What do you need, Alexander?” Magnus asked without slowing the relentless pace he’d set. He knew the position they were in meant that he was stimulating Alec’s prostate with every thrust, and from the looks of it, Alec could feel every nerve ending in his body tingling with pleasure when Magnus rammed into him. </p><p>“N-Need to come,” Alec choked out. “Please, Magnus, sir, <i>please</i> let me come!”</p><p>“You hardly need to ask,” Magnus replied airily, and he reached between them to give Alec’s cock a few rough tugs. </p><p>It only took a couple of seconds before Alec was coming, covering his chest and the sheets beneath them in white ropes. Magnus’s hips stuttered and he gave one, two, three hard thrusts before he was coming, as well, buried deep in his Shadowhunter. </p><p>Alec let out a strangled moan when he felt Magnus’s release inside of him, and Magnus rolled over onto his side, slipping out of Alec with ease. Alec whimpered at the loss and reached for Magnus. Tears stained his cheeks, and Magnus tenderly kissed them away. </p><p>“You did so good, Alexander,” he praised his boyfriend. “So, so good for me.”</p><p>“Stop it,” Alec mumbled. “You’re going to make me hard again.”</p><p>Magnus laughed and pulled Alec close. “Well, I certainly don’t see any downside to that.”</p><p>With a wave of his hands, Magnus cleaned them both up and pulled the comforter over them. Alec hummed in contentment and buried his face in Magnus’s neck, snaking an arm around his middle. Magnus smiled fondly. If there was a version of Alec he liked better than any other, it would have to be this clingy, post-coital version of him.</p><p>“Love you,” Alec breathed into what little remained of the space between them. </p><p>“Love you, too,” Magnus replied. He dropped a light kiss to Alec’s sweat-matted hair and pulled him closer. “Go on to sleep, sweetheart. I’ve got you.”</p><p>It only took three seconds before Alec was snoring lightly, cuddled into Magnus’s arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://moonlight-breeze-44.tumblr.com/">Stalk me on Tumblr</a>
</p><p>Prompts are open!</p><p>Want to embrace your inner chaotic fandom participant? Require somewhere to scream about Shadowhunters and other fandoms? Need writing advice, encouragement, or new friends? <a href="https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD">Join our Discord server</a> and find your place in a community of fandom-ers livin' it up! We welcome everyone, and we would love to have you. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>